L'être à part
by backura
Summary: Minho, Thomas, Newt et tous les autres vivent dans un centre les coupant du monde, monde qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment connu. Mais l'expetion est toujours là, est Newt la représente. A la différence des autres, il lutte contre des sentiments irrationnels. Newtmas
1. Chapter 1

-Il a quoi Newt, en ce moment ?

Gally, ce grand blond, avait remarqué que depuis deux jours leur ami prenait soin d'éviter le petit groupe qu'ils représentaient tous les quatre réunis, avec Minho et Thomas. Ce dernier, beau brun aux yeux noisette, avec une musculature plutôt intéressante, se présentait comme étant « le sage », et c'est donc à lui que l'on venait demander conseil, ou que l'on suivait dans les décisions à prendre. Lui et Newt représentaient les cadets du groupe, à un an près.

-Cherches pas, il n'a pas digéré notre discussion, répondit simplement l'asiatique en brassant l'air d'un revers de la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit encore ? S'empressa le plus jeune.

-T'inquiète pas _« Tommy »_ , t'as chère et tendre est toujours en vie !

Le dénommé « Tommy » n'appréciait pas lorsque son ami se permettait d'utiliser les surnoms des autres, et il détestait d'autant plus ses allusions sans sens sur un lien inexistant entre lui et Newt, ce gars les ayant rejoints étrangement, après avoir subitement abandonné Alby, un autre pensionnaire se démarquant principalement par la couleur foncée de sa peau, et son caractère trop sérieux, prenant son rôle de délégué très à cœur au sein de l'établissement. Peut être que l'autre ne le supportait plus, en tout les cas, du jour au lendemain le petit blond avait montré sa tête et depuis il ne lâchait plus les trois garçons, sauf les rares fois ou Sonya, sa sœur, l'invitait à déjeuner avec elle et le reste de ses amies.

-Arrêtes ça ! A force de t'entendre dire des trucs pareils j'ai l'impression que tu veux me caser !

Gally tiqua et se tourna vers l'asiatique qui fit de même. Leur échange dura un court instant et intrigua le troisième, incapable de savoir quelles pensées les traversées simultanément. Puis un large sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

-Oh ! Vous cachez quoi, là ?

-Rien du tout, Thomas. Rien du tout !

-Minho t'es encore moins crédible, s'amusa Gally en tapant sur sa cuisse.

Ces garçons se connaissaient depuis plus de six ans, introduis chacun à l'âge de 10 ans. Tous les adolescents du centre avaient étés choisis à cause de leurs capacités cérébrales élevés, leur impressionnant reflexes, leur particularité physique, ou tout autre spécificité les rendant uniques. Ils partageaient leur vie avec des scientifiques, des professionnels, quelques fonctionnaires et tous les autres pensionnaires. Ceux-ci s'élevaient au nombre de 80, moitié filles, moitié garçons. Seul les dortoirs les séparaient la nuit, pouvant ainsi se côtoyer la journée, partout dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Mais si ce côté plaisait aux uns et aux autres, le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir en énervait plus d'un, malgré que l'extérieur se résumait en un océan de sable à perte de vue. Plantait là, au beau milieu d'un désert, personne ne risquait de s'évader. Et puis l'organisation des bâtiments scientifiques dans lesquels ils se rendaient parfois représentait un vaste labyrinthe se dispersant autours des quatre grands murs délimitant leur bloc de vie. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et vivre là-dedans quotidiennement, l'ambiance n'en restait pas moins lugubre, et de nombreux racontars trainaient de bouche à oreilles au sujet de créature rodant la nuit dans les long couloirs extérieurs, ou encore de disparition inexpliquées.

Newt passait du temps avec sa sœur, ce qui le changeait des passes temps des trois gars avec qui il traînait habituellement.

-Tu écoutes Newty ?

-M'appelles pas comme ça.

-Roo ! C'est mignon comme petit nom ! Enrichie Térésa pour soutenir la grande sœur du blond.

Térésa était la fille la plus proche du groupe auquel appartenait Newt, elle avait donc pu l'entendre à diverses occasions appeler son meilleur ami à elle par un affectueux « Tommy ». Ce pourquoi elle se permettait de soutenir Sonya.

-Je sais bien que quand tu viens me voir comme ça, c'est un coup de déprime !

-Je ne déprime pas. Mais en même temps il y a milles et unes raisons de déprimer, ici.

-Tu devrais raconter ça à Thomas, lui qui souhaite « s'échapper », rigola la brune, Teresa.

-Il le sait déjà.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, la simple évocation de « _cette_ » personne poussa le jeune homme à quitter les deux filles, en marche pour un endroit aléatoire. Pour le coup ce fut le petit parc du dortoir B, le sien. Habituellement vide, il trouva le moyen de tomber sur sa propre bande. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu passer inaperçu car l'accès au parc se faisait par un grand portail opaque ne permettant pas de voir les potentiels squatteurs. Evidement les autres le virent aussitôt, et cela aurait parut vraiment trop choquant de tourner les talons. Il trouvait déjà une excuse à balancer alors qu'il approchait le trio. Minho fut le premier à l'accueillir avec un grand sourire mesquin.

-Ha ! Newt est de retour ! Tu as une déclaration à faire ?

-Je cherche Aris, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Il prit soin d'ignorer la question de l'asiatique, au risque de s'emporter.

-Aris ?s'étonna Thomas. Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

Newt essaya de le regarder dans les yeux pour répondre mais fini par faire un demi-tour, faisant mine de rechercher ce garçon dans le parc, pourtant bien petit.

-J'ai… un truc à lui dire.

-T'es aussi crédible que Minho. Votre dispute a vraiment tournée au ridicule.

L'insinuation que venait de faire Gally fit faire volteface au concerné qui le dévisagea quelques secondes, avec un air plutôt horrifié, puis fixa Minho cette fois –ci avec dégout, avant de finir par poser son regard sur Thomas –ne saisissant absolument rien de la situation- et qui se contenta de montrer son incompréhension.

-T'es un connard Minho !

Le blond lui montra son majeur bien clairement avant de dégager en courant. Sa journée était définitivement ruinée, entre les tentatives ratées de sa sœur pour lui remonter le moral, sa fuite constante pour ne pas croiser les autres et enfin cette altercation, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus ! Sa dernière issue consistait à se calfeutrer dans sa chambre, sous sa couette, pour que plus personne ne le voit et ne pense à lui. Bon, il partageait la pièce avec une autre personne, mais celle-ci risquait fort de ne pas revenir avant la fin de l'après-midi. Ci-tôt la porte refermée, il retira ses baskets, sa longue veste bleu marine et se jeta dans son lit. Il appréciait la sobriété de sa chambre pour ça. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau chacun, aucun meuble ne gênait l'accès à son matelas moelleux, pas même un sac, un vêtement ou une babiole pouvant traîner à terre. Il serra fort son oreiller, aussi blanc que la neige, d'après ses souvenirs, dans lequel s'enfonça sa tête. Il se crispa rapidement, ramenant ses jambes à son torse, en position fœtal. Newt se demanda si sa différence avait eu raison de lui.

En effet, contrairement à tous les autres, il était entré dans cet établissement sans passer par des structures préliminaires, probablement créées pour discipliner les futurs « détenus » comme il se plaisait de signifier. Lui et sa sœur avaient d'abords vécut avec leurs parents, jusqu'à un certain âge, puis un oncle se décida à les amener de force avec lui, au tréfonds d'une montagne inconnue. Enfants, abandonnés, peu de choix s'offrirent à eux, contraints, donc, de suivre un homme oublié de tous. Là-bas leur mode de vie différa totalement de ce dont l'habitude les conformait depuis la naissance. Ils rencontrèrent une multitude de personnes toutes différentes et originales. Et dans cette petite ville, pour la première fois, Newt découvrait les émotions et les sentiments qu'un gamin pouvait développer en grandissant. A son arrivée au Bloc, il savait aimer.

-Newt !

Forcément, Minho ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement, et crier son prénom depuis le bas du bâtiment lui semblait être la bonne solution. Le blond l'ignora totalement, se cachant entièrement sous la couette. Pour lui, c'était un handicape, rien de plus, de pouvoir développer de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Et même si son éducation générale restait ancienne et embrouillée, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'humain. Il était un monstre.

OOOOOOOOo

A force de vouloir échapper aux échos de la voix de son ami, Newt trouva plus confortable encore son lit et s'endormi en assez peu de temps. Dans son sommeil s'agitèrent de nombreuses ombres et silhouettes indéchiffrables, pourtant familières et amicales, mais ne collant à aucun souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Dix ans de sa vie, plus de ma moitié de son existence, se résumant en un vaste amas d'images et de bruits incompréhensibles, des soupçons de sentiments envers toutes choses, positifs et négatifs. Il savait ce que représentaient des parents, mais de là à retrouver les siens... De tous les individus dont il se souvenait, aucun ne correspondait à la définition exacte de _« parents »_. Cet homme par contre, cet oncle, avec ses manies, sa main droite privée d'un doigt, coupé quelques années plus tôt, et son affection, tout indiquait un membre de la _« famille »_.

Trois coups donnés dans la porte éveillèrent brusquement le blondinet. Ereinté, il se cacha à nouveau sous sa couette en attendant que la personne daigne ouvrir d'elle-même, ou bien espérant repousser l'individu.

-Newt ?

Celui-ci retint son souffle, persuadé d'avoir mal perçu, de se tromper, de ne pas entendre sa voix à _lui_. De toute évidence, que viendrait faire ce gars devant la porte de sa chambre, lui qui l'avait si difficilement accepté dans le groupe. Toute cette affaire ne le concernait nullement et seul Minho se devait de monter à l'étage et toquer à cette foutu plaque de bois pour s'excuser et se faire envoyer promener. Sauf qu'apriori, monter des marches n'était pas son fort. Pour autant, le propriétaire des lieux ne daigna pas se lever ni même répondre à l'appel.

-Je peux entrer ?

Newt pria pour qu'il s'en aille. Son cœur accéléra à l'idée de se trouver acculé devant _cette_ personne, contraint de devoir développer le pourquoi du comment de son comportement. S'expliquer et passer pour un imbécile fini. Devoir faire apparaitre cette monstruosité le possédant depuis des années.

-J'entre.

La poignet s'actionna et permit au brun de pénétrer dans la pièce. Thomas s'arrêta net, surprit de voir que son ami caché sous la couverture tel un enfant en bas âge. Cependant il ne se moqua pas et referma derrière lui avant de faire quelques pas de plus, tout de même hésitant, mal à l'aise.

-Heu… Newt… T'as passé toute l'après-midi ici ?

Le blond serra la mâchoire en se refusant de répondre. Peut être que faire semblant de dormir fonctionnerait ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage enfouit dans son coussin.

-Hey ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Minho est peut être pas sympa avec toi, mais Gally et moi, nous, on t'a rien dit. Ni fait.

-Je sais, échappa Newt sans s'en rendre compte, refusant une quelconque leçon de moral.

-Alors sort de là, sa voix lui paru attendrissante.

-Vas-t-en.

-J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, on a dit. Je te dérange pas tant que ça, à moins que tu ne sois sous ta couette pour une toute autre raison, mais même ça, ça passe encore et c'est encore moins de ma faute.

L'allusion énoncée fit rougir l'autre qui préféra d'autant plus garder sa tête planquée, quitte à avoir honte pour son comportement plutôt que pour ce rouge lui montant aux joues. Si seulement son ami n'ignorait pas le tiers de ses pensées, pour la plupart le concernant.

-Je ne rigole pas, Tommy. Laisses moi seul.

-Bon… D'accord, mais dans une heure je viens te chercher et on ira rejoindre les autres pour manger.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu mangeras quand même. A tout à l'heure.

Sans rien dire de plus Thomas s'en alla comme il venait d'entrer, et bien plus docilement que prévue. Bien que Newt ignorait totalement de quelle manière il pourrait à nouveau le faire partir, avant l'heure du souper. Non désireux de se poser plus de questions, il se rendormit rapidement.

OOOOOOOOo

-Ton visage est rouge, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Newt se souvenait d'un bien être pesant sur lui avant d'entendre une telle phrase sortir tout droit de son… Non. Ce n'était pas son imagination. Thomas était de retour, et il l'aurait presque oublié. En ouvrant les yeux il prit conscience que sa couette ne le couvrait plus que ses jambes et que son sac de plumes trouvait le sol le plus approprié. Un gargouillis lui rappela la raison de la venue de son ami, accroupi devant son lit, le visage au niveau du sien, le fixant avec étrangeté. Newt se plongea un instant dans les yeux chocolat et l'échange invisible sembla prendre de l'importance à mesure que passaient les secondes. Finalement, le blond remit un doigt sur les fantasmes qui emplissaient son rêve précédent et cela éveilla une certaine chaleur aux creux de ses reins, le surprenant soudainement. Il se redressa sur son derrière et remonta le grand tissus blanc jusqu'au ventre, étonnant le brun qui se leva entièrement tout en lançant un regard dubitatif.

-Qu-est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je t'ai dis que je venais te chercher pour manger, non ?

-Occupes toi de toi !

-T'as attrapé la rage ou quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci Thomas s'offusqua devant le comportement de son camarade au bord de l'insolence. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fais, jamais fais de reproche –malgré de nombreuses raisons le permettant-, jamais rejeté même si, il avouait, l'accepter dans le groupe fut une épreuve cuisante. Non, vraiment, Newt n'avait aucune excuse pour se comporter de la sorte envers lui.

-Je te demande de me laisser tranquille, ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Et être aimable, ça te tuerais ?

Le visage crispé de Thomas n'indiquait rien de bon, lui qui s'énervait peu et prenait toujours le temps d'écouter tout le monde et de comprendre les situations s'exposant à lui. Pour le coup, il ne servait à rien de vouloir le calmer, ses prunelles envoyaient presque de petits éclairs et une aura électrique l'entourait. Newt voulu s'expliquer, dire quelque chose, mais en vain.

Au bout de quelques secondes Thomas s'en alla. Le silence reprit sa place dans la chambre, abandonnant Newt dans ses pensées, un peu trop profondes, car déjà ce visage si près du sien refit surface dans son cerveau et envoya un message quelques étages en dessous. Une fois de plus ses joues rougirent à l'idée de se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour se soulager de cette vague de chaleur et d'envie. Après avoir furtivement vérifié que la porte soit bien fermée, sa main droite glissa sous son sous-vêtement et il entama de douces caresses sur sa virilité ne demandant qu'à être touchée et satisfaite, plus par une certaine personne que par lui-même, mais il fallait faire sans.

En se laissant tomber sur le dos il s'imagina qu'on l'ai poussé, qu' _il_ l'ai poussé ainsi, tandis que sa main exerçait des pressions sur le haut de sa verge. Il accéléra les mouvements, frôlant l'extrémité à chaque fois, lui procurant un plaisir accompagné de frissons. Par habitude, la gauche vînt se caller entre ses cuisses et entama la recherche de sensations encore plus excitantes. Il se rendait bien compte que de tous les pensionnaires, il se trouvait probablement être le seul individu à avoir de tels plaisirs en pensant à de telles choses. Lui seul connaissait la danse qu'effectuaient deux corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Il tenta de se souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait découvert tout ça, mais peu lui revînt, et il lui paraissait évidement qu'il avait machinalement enregistré la gestuelles et les sensations.

Il lâcha un gémissement adorable lorsqu'il acheva son affaire.

OOOOOOOOo

Newt ne souhaitait toujours pas adresser la parole à Minho, si bien qu'il évita soigneusement le groupe au moment du repas. Le grand réfectoire était déjà pleins et il ne lui resta plus qu'à se joindre à Sonya, quelques tables plus loin de celle où Thomas se tenait, lui lançant un vague regard signifiant sa colère. Le blond souffla un grand coup en abordant sa sœur qui discutait avec Harriet, une autre de ses multiples amie. Il fut accueillit par une tripoté de regards curieux, car oui, les filles ne s'habituaient pas une présence masculine autre que celle d'Aris durant le repas, communiquant trop peu avec les autres.

-Tu déprime toujours, frangin ?

-Je ne déprime pas. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de voir la face de Minho…

-Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? demanda furtivement Beth entre deux bouchés de pain.

-C'est pas une simple dispute… y'a…pas mal de gravité dans ce dont il m'accuse.

-Ha ? Une accusation ? Commença la jeune blonde avant de prendre un air sévère. Attend, tu parle de… ?

Elle se rendit compte que ses amies la fixaient en attendant une suite à son propos, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas évoquer le sujet devant elles. Newt fit de gros yeux, retenant son souffle en devinant ce dont sa sœur souhaitait parler, sa fourchette suspendue au niveau de son menton, près à prendre la bouchée de pates. Une seconde il paru même horrifié. Puis quelques secondes passèrent et il continua son geste, histoire d'avaler quelque chose pour combler un peu le vide creusant son ventre. Une discussion avec elle s'imposa un quart d'heure plus tard.

Ils s'étaient éclipsé tout deux derrière un petit bâtiment peu fréquenté, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Assit côtes à cotes, Newt eu l'impression de ne pas avoir était aussi proche de sa sœur depuis de longues années. Sitôt arrivés dans cet endroit les circonstances les avaient séparés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te veut, Minho ?

-Rien de spécial… Enfaite… Il… est au courant.

-De quoi exactement ?

-Ce qu'on a vécut, toi et moi. Les… Ce qui nous différencie des autres…

-Newt, pourquoi tu prends ses choses tant à cœur ? Si tu partageais un peu tes sentiments tu n'en serais pas là. Prend exemple sur moi, j'ai tout de suite accoutumées les filles avec…

-Je sais. Tu sais extérioriser tout ça, toi. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis tu ne te souviens pas autant que moi. J'ai… J'ai cette chaleur qui m'étouffe ! Tous les jours ! Ca ne demande qu'à sortir, qu'à envelopper le reste ! C'est frustrant, tu sais, de ne pas parvenir à se libérer de ça !

-T'énerve pas ! Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

-Je…, Newt senti son visage rougir et ses membres trembler devant le stresse qui l'oppressait. J'éprouve « _ça_ » envers Thomas…

A son tour de faire les gros yeux. Sonya, sidérée, ne parvenait pas à réaliser les dires de son frère, et encore moins à penser à une quelconque suite. Et puis Thomas, ce gars, intelligent, mignon, sympas, mais vraiment étrange, souvent paniqué, surchauffant du cerveau à la moindre occasion, et bien que se montrant sociable, il restait tellement renfermé sur lui-même…

-« _Ca »_ , tu veux dire ce à quoi je pense ?

-J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, c'est assez clair ? Tu veux que je te dise clairement que ma tête regorge de monstruosités à son égard ? Ce connard est une véritable obsession pour moi.

Trouvant la situation bien trop dérangeante pour lui, le jeune homme préféra se relever et faire quelques pas en avant, puis se retourna vers son interlocutrice, l'imitant lentement.

-Ne le répète pas. J'attends patiemment que ça parte.

-Mais attend, et c'est quoi le rapport avec Minho ?

-Il m'a obligé à lui avouer. Et reste persuadé que Thomas a la même chose que moi. Pour moi. A mon égard. Alors qu'il n'a pas pu m'encadrer pendant un _très_ long moment, et qu'encore aujourd'hui on se parle difficilement et parfois sans une seule once d'amabilité.

-En même temps, vus ton caractère…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un deuxième chapitre, alors qu'à la base, ce devait être un OS. Il se trouve que je m'attache à cette histoire, donc la voici parti pour encore deux bons chapitres.**

 **Eternels remerciements à ceux/celles qui ont fait un tour par ici (où sur mes autres écrits). Ça fait plaisir de voir tant de lecteurs actifs ! En théorie vous ne serez pas déçu par l'écriture, le style, bon les personnages sont OCC mais en même temps, l'environnement ne permet pas la pleine expression de leur réelle personnalité. Après, je ne promets rien en ce qui concerne la suite des événements ~**

* * *

xoxo

L'obscurité tombée, sa chambre devenait plus agréable, plus simple, tous les objets se camouflant sous la plus opaque des couleurs. Le noir. Ce qu'il pouvait apprécier ce coloris. Parfois il se surprenait à vouloir disparaitre, englouti tout entier par la nuit, sa tête vidée de tous ses souvenirs, emmené loin, le plus loin possible. Couché dans son lit, Newt fixait désespérément le plafond, en quête d'une échappatoire s'ouvrant sous ses yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'une fenêtre équipée de son volet valait plus que tout dans ce centre. Plus aucune lumière pour l'éclairer, mettre en avant ces défauts grouillant en lui tels des asticots décomposant un animal crevé sur un bord de route. Il divagua un moment sur sa propre disparition et celle éventuelle de l'établissement et tous ses habitants. Puis indéniablement ce fut Thomas qui devint le centre d'intérêt de cette nuit là, à la suite de toutes les autres. Ce gars, ce brun presque ténébreux, de quel droit envahissait il son cerveau, avec une telle ampleur ?! Vraiment, ils ne se côtoyaient pas tant que ça, et Newt restait persuadé que s'ils se parlaient ce n'était que par un simple hasard, une obligation, histoire de donner l'impression que le groupe s'entend à merveille.

Son collègue se retourna bruyamment tout en soufflant fort. Il cru un instant l'avoir réveillé, mais cela sembla stupide puisqu'il ne faisait aucun bruit. Le blond se tenait figé depuis le début de la soirée, sur le dos, droit comme un piquet. Même sa respiration restait inaudible. Malheureusement, il retourna vagabonder dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers cette même personne. Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que sa cervelle arrêterait de se focaliser et de le blesser de la sorte?! Sentir bouillir en sois un sentiment si puissant, une chaleur irradiante, un besoin étouffant jamais assouvi... Vivre se résumerait il pour lui qu'en une souffrance inassouvie, toujours plus ardentes au fil des jours, incapable de calmer quoi que ce soit? Alors l'issue était-elle...? Non. Rien ne l'autorisait à effleurer cette idée.

OOOOOOOOo

-Tu comptes faire ton tocard pendant longtemps?

Gally s'était permis de rejoindre le blondinet à la table des filles pour le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance devenait insupportablement risible avec Minho, et Thomas qui ne comprenait rien. Bien que Newt fut en quelque sorte racolé de force, Gally appréciait sa présence et le trouvait vraiment à sa place avec eux, ce pourquoi il avait décidé de se mêler de cette histoire. Assit à côté du blond, il salua de loin les quatre filles présentes, soit toujours les mêmes : Sonya, Rashel, Hariet et Beth. Visiblement, Brenda causait avec un employé, plus loin, et Theresa déposait son plateau avant de suite les pas de Thomas, lui attrapant le bras vingt secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-C'est quoi le problème avec Minho ? Ça l'inquiète tellement qu'il raconte n'importe quoi à tout bout de champ sans vouloir avouer qu'il veut simplement que tu reviennes. Où en tout cas que tu fasses plus cette tête la.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Gally hocha le menton comme pour lui dire qu'il devait se regarder dans une glace. A côté Sonya acquiesça. Pour autant, le concerné fixa prodigieusement sa tartine de marmelade, à en croire qu'elle lui sauterait à la gorge à la moindre diversion. Si son ami disait vrai, alors il avait mal ré agit, donc en toute logique, Minho avait finalement gardé le secret pour lui.

-J'ai aucun problème.

\- Déconne pas ! Puis, entre nous, je sais que t'as du mal avec Thomas, et c'est peut être un peu réciproque, mais ça fais plusieurs jours que tu l'évites et je parle même pas d'hier. Il est venu te chercher pour manger, et toi t'as dégagée avec les filles. Sans vous en vouloir, hein !

Le grand se savait peu amical en règle générale, pas très doué avec les mots, alors il précisa qu'il ne reprochait rien aux jeunes filles soutenant probablement son ami du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Cependant, il se voulu stricte vis-à-vis de Newt, car oui, pour lui, son comportement exagéré valait bien une bonne claque.

-Minho…

-C'est pas 'Min, là, coupa tout de suite Gally. Newt. Ca ne va pas… Heu… Ouai d'ailleurs t'es un peu pâle…

Puis les choses se dégradèrent en cinq secondes : Thomas arriva et se planta derrière Gally tout en saluant les autres, dont le blondinet ne répondant pas, et qui senti vaguement quelque chose remonter sa gorge. L'idée lui monta directement au cerveau et sa petit nausée née d'à peine 5minutes prenait tout son sens. Il se releva brusquement et, d'un pas rapide, très rapide, s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches. Heureusement pour lui, juste après la porte de sortie, à dix mètres de leur table.

-Il l'a fait exprès ?! s'énerva évidement Thomas , voyant la chose plus grosse qu'une maison, un Newt le détestant au point d'en recracher son petit déjeuner.

-Bien sûr que non ! Lui répondirent en cœur les personnes attablées.

Cependant, chacun resta perplexe face au soudain mal être du blond, dont la raison de son déplacement jusqu'aux toilettes s'accréditait à la venue du jeune homme.

-Mon frère est dérangé, mais pas au point de se rendre malade pour… quelqu'un… Enfin pas dans ce sens là. Il ne te hait pas, Thomas. Vraiment pas. Pas dut tout.

-Oui, je sais, c'est à Minho qu'il en veut. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il ne s'approche jamais de moi. Et… Bordel ! Il vient d'aller gerber pile au moment où j'arrive !

-Tu ne le connais pas assez. Il n'aime pas s'imposer. Faut lui forcer un peu la main, c'est tout. Et puis, il ne se sent pas bien depuis hier.

-Il n'a qu'à faire quelques efforts, également.

Cette fois-ci Thomas, mécontent, ne souhaita pas allonger la conversion et quitta la salle de restauration sans demander son reste. Pour autant, lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sortie, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer la tête dans l'embrasure des sanitaires, et puis habituellement il se rendait toujours au WC après son bol de céréales et son pain grillé. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Trois portes se présentaient devant lui, dans une seule témoignée du rouge à l'emplacement du petit loquet. Aucun ne doute que Newt y soit. Bien qu'il lui en voulait vraiment, mais vraiment, _vraiment_ , d'avoir réagit de manière si malpoli, Thomas ne désirait pas participer à l'élargissement du fossé se creusant entre eux deux, et celui le séparant de Minho. Un ultime sentiment amical le prit de court et il toqua sur la surface blanche en plastique. Il n'eu pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, mais des sons peu ragoutant lui fit deviner que son ami ne parlerait pas tout de suite. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus.

-Hé… Newt, ça va ?

L'appelé cru avoir une syncope. Ce mec le poursuivrait toute sa vie et dans tous les endroits, même celui où il peinait à recracher ses tripes tout en gardant un peu de discrétion. L'idée qu'il puisse être vus dans un tel état le répugna, aussi il préféra largement que Thomas s'en aille, bien que sa présence signifiait une quelconque inquiétude à son égard…

-Laisses-moi crever dans ma cuvette, tu veux ?

\- Ça ne va pas ?! Ouvre moi cette porte !

Le malade se rappela la maudite obsession du brun sur la vie et la mort, et à quel point il prenait trop à cœur de simples phrases sur le sujet. Pour sûr, il allait défoncer la porte pour vérifier.

-Je suis malade, Tommy –prononcer ce surnom lui donna un frisson. Je crache des p'tits légumes, pas mon âme, ok ?

-Ouvre.

-Tom…

-Ouvre !

Ce qu'il détestait lorsque cet imbécile s'énervait et devenait autoritaire pour un sou. Franchement, mettre fin à sa vie dans un cabinet de toilette, y'avait plus appréciable comme endroit, histoire de voir ou sentir autre chose qu'une cuvette recevant les déjections de chacun. Mais bon, cet attachement si particulier pour le sujet, et surtout envers ses amis, ça rendait Thomas un peu plus craquant. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne contiendrait pas ce tocard, Newt déverrouilla la porte sans l'ouvrir.

-Voilà, t'es content ? Si tu pouvais éviter d'ouvrir, histoire de me laisser un peu de dignité…

-Ok. Je t'attend alors. Au moins pour t'accompagner en salle de soins.

-Pitié, Thomas. _**Lâche moi.**_

-Tu te sens vraiment obligé de me remballer à chaque fois?!

-On pourrait ne pas se disputer à travers une porte ?!

En se fiant aux échos suivant ces paroles, on pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait des dernières de la matinée. Thomas se força à quitter la pièce.

OOOOOOOOo

Les premières heures de la journée consistaient en des tests d'aptitudes physique, évidement Newt ne participa pas et fut même renvoyé dans son dortoir. Certes, il ne se sentait pas au top, pour autant il traîna un moment avait de s'y rendre, traversant la grande cour d'un pas si lent qu'il allongea le terrain d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Le temps passé lui sembla être une éternité.

Il brassa du noir jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Cette fois-ci l'asiatique prit la peine de se déplacer pour lui rendre visite dans sa chambre. Le blond venait tout juste de le laisser entrer –après un long pourparler.

Minho prit place sur le lit du camarade de chambre, en face de son ami, une expression peu sereine collée à son visage. Enfaite chacun d'eux arborait cela sur son minois.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Le brun ne voyait pas trop comment introduire la chose, et son interlocuteur n'aidait pas réellement à faire le premier pas…

-Ouai…

Ce mot si simple et court eu l'effet d'une fissure, témoignant une sorte de séparation. A quand remontait la fois où Newt « monosyllabait » ?

-Heu… Tu… Je n'ai rien dis, tu sais ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, après l'entrevue avec Gally, il avait bien comprit qu'en réalité il se trompait sur toute la ligne et boudait sans raison, sauf que voilà, Minho savait, lui, au sujet des sentiments, des envies de Newt à l'égard du dernier membre du groupe. Cela n'excusait en rien son comportement, mais depuis qu'il avait avoué au coréen, son mal être grandissait, tandis qu'il pensait s'enlever un poids, le fardeau grandissait d'avantage sur ses frêles épaules.

Le blond garda son silence de plomb, le regard détourné au pied du lit.

-Tu croyais que j'avais…. A cause de Gally ? Par ce qu'il a sous-entendu quelque chose ? Je te jure qu'il n'est au courant de rien ! Personne n'est au courant ! En tout cas pas venant de moi !

-Minho…

Il écarquilla les yeux, surprit d'entendre le son de sa voix, après une si longue journée en son absence, et se demanda quelle pouvait être la suite de la phrase.

-Je suis fatigué…

-Ouai. Thomas m'a dit que tu… Ca va, t'es sûr ?

-C'était juste passager. Thomas… T'as dis quelque chose ?

-Il pense t'avoir rendu malade ce matin.

-Ok…

-T'as une tête de déterré !

En effet, Newt ne brillait pas. La tête baissée, le visage encore pâle, et quelque peu larmoyant. On pouvait dire qu'il vivait des jours meilleurs avant. Minho se rappela de la dernière fois que le blond tirait une tête pareille, quelques années en arrière alors qu'il débarquait tout juste dans le groupe. Etrangement, Thomas résidait encore une fois au cœur du problème.

-Tu te souviens, au début, ça collait vraiment pas avec lui.

-Tu m'encourages ou c'est l'inverse ?

-Non, mais t'avais passé des jours à faire la gueule tout seul dans ton coin à cause d'un truc débile.

-Je suis débile maintenant ?

-Arrêtes de déformer mes paroles ! La première bataille, le vainqueur était toi. Têtue comme pas deux pour donner _ce_ surnom.

-De quelle bataille tu parles ?

Le coréen commençait à attiser la curiosité de son camarade, si bien qu'il en rajouta une couche, sauf que l'autre ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir avec ses propos bien trop vieux et sans rapport.

-De quelle bataille tu me parles ? Fini il par réclamer, déjà à bout de nerfs.

-Ben, le but était de te faire accepter par Thom', non ? T'as bien réussi. Y'a que toi qui l'appelle _Tommy_ et il ne déteste pas ça.

Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahit brièvement, Newt se trouva ridicule avec ses petites rougeurs aux joues, il n'y avait pas de quoi réagir ainsi. Cependant, son ami raisonnait correctement, et, bon sang, qu'il en avait bavé pour intégrer ce petit groupe. Il se rappela l'origine du surnom. Thomas se moquait de son physique fragile, par ce que son pantalon de toile marron et la large veste noire laissait parfaitement deviner les courbes de son corps, trop menu pour un garçon de son âge. Il ne pouvait pas niai son manque d'ossature, et même de musculature, alors quitte à se faire traiter de fillette, Newt avait préféré attaquer tout de suite Thomas en lui collant un surnom d'office. La première fois le brun ne rigola pas du tout, son regard noir lançait des éclairs de rage à l'encontre du créateur. Puis la deuxième fois, quelques jours plus tard, pour une raison inconnue il ne prenait plus si mal que ça le surnom, mais râlait quand même. Pour se venger, il avait d'abord pensé procéder à l'identique, traitant Newt de _**fillette**_ , sauf qu'il s'agissait là d'une moquerie, alors que _**Tommy**_ représentait une toute autre marque d'attention. Au fil du temps, Thomas se prenait au jeu, et remarquait les rares fois où le blond le nommait comme les autres.

-Et donc, Minho, tu insinues quoi ?

-Vous êtes amis. Pour de vrai.

-Non, mais t'as pas compris –Newt haussa d'un ton. Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas comme toi ! Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _ça_ que je veux. Ce sont des _envies,_ des pulsions incontrôlables. Cette … _chose_ brûle en moi, elle m'étouffe, m'oppresse.

L'asiatique faisait de véritables efforts pour suivre son ami, pourtant son ignorance sur le sujet le laissait perplexe, oscillant vers l'incompréhension, à son grand regret. Il lui en fit part, ce qui exaspéra Newt.

-Tu ne peux pas. J'ai vécus ces moments avant de débarquer ici. Ces sentiments me collent.

-Fais-en part. Si tu partages avec nous, tu seras moins chargé, et on cernera d'avantage…

-Non.

Propulsé par son élan de mécontentement, le blond se tenait debout face à ce gars cherchant désespérément le coche qu'il avait loupé pour parvenir à énerver l'autre.

-Ça ne se partage pas. On ne le dit pas.

-Alors tu préfères rester seul à remuer ton cerveau en bordel ? Thomas est pas stupide. Ton histoire de sentiment et de… de chaleur ou je ne sais pas quoi, il est tout à fait apte à l'apprendre. Tu te fais bouffer de l'intérieur et tu continues à croire que c'est la meilleure solution ? Soit tu redeviens comme avant, soit je me charge de _**Tommy**_.

Voilà, comme il le redoutait, Minho venait de poser son ultimatum.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt essayait tant bien que mal de faire semblant, après tout, il courait le risque que l'asiatique dévoile tout son secret, contre son gré. Il trainait un peu plus avec eux, évitant le plus possible de se trouver seul avec Thomas, car _oui_ , il ne parvenait pas encore à le regarder dans les yeux sans repenser à son comportement passé. Cependant, les choses s'amélioraient, doucement.

-Je suppose que ce n'était pas ma faute alors?

Bien sûr, le brun avait fini par le prendre à part, bouleversé par les récents événements, et persuadé d'avoir été le déclencheur.

-Un malentendu. C'était Minho, le fautif. Non, personne en réalité.

-Je n'ai rien fais de mal?

-Comment tu veux avoir fais quelque chose de mal?

-Je ne sais pas. Newt, parfois t'es incompréhensible, je me méfie, précisa-t-il en souriant.

 **Bon sang** , ce sourire, le blond n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi beau, ses magnifiques yeux reflétant la lumière de l'astre les éclairant. Mais surtout, ce qu'il pouvait être heureux de discuter avec son _Tommy_ , sans perdre ses mots et sans éviter son regard. Et puis, il semblait plus réceptif qu'avant, prêtant attention à la santé un peu fragile de ce gringalet. Une telle affection gonflait le cœur délaissé de Newt. Depuis la fin de la conférence donnée par un des hommes en blanc, ces deux la parcouraient les couloirs, seuls, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, impatients d'avoir leurs examens le lendemain. Pour la plupart, le monde à l'extérieur de ces murs n'existait plus, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste un grand vide. Cela expliquait pourquoi aucune personne ne s'introduisait dans l'enceinte depuis plusieurs années. Même les nouveaux scientifiques présents pour les occuper provenaient en réalité d'un autre département. Tous vieillissaient, le plus jeune environnait les 13 ans. Le dernier. Quand à la nourriture, cela resté un vrai mystère.

-Tu y crois, toi?

-A quoi, Tommy?

-Ce qui va se passer. L'éruption.

Newt haussa les épaules, le visage neutre.

-Le soleil brille toujours. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il exploserait. Mais, les éruptions solaires ont déjà eu lieu.

-Tu parles de tes rêves? T'es pas sûr que ce soit vrai.

Le blond oubliait que les informations que lui et sa sœur possédaient, sortaient d'un faux rêve, pour paraitre moins à part, et moins au courant que les autres. Lorsque des détails s'échappaient de leur bouche, ils feignaient de le rêver. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, le soleil causait leur perte et la Terre se desséchait à plusieurs endroits, laissant des êtres vivants mourir longuement dans une agonie sans nom. Sans oublier cette histoire de maladie si virulente que la bonne moitié de la population se prenaient pour des morts-vivants.

- **Thomas** , prononça gravement le cadet, faisant s'interrompre la marche de l'autre, le fixant avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas dans ma _tête._ Il y a... quelque chose de l'autre côté. Le... Le monde ne se résume pas à un grossier labyrinthe bourré de scientifiques et de...

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait son ami l'arrêta en pleine phrase et lui procura un long frisson, accompagné de ce sentiment... toujours le même...

-Tu ne me crois pas, précisa Newt dont l'espoir de pouvoir déballer toute la vérité venait de se brisé, avant qu'il ne s'emporte, agacé. Tu vois?! Que personne ne me croit, je m'en moque. Mais toi. _**TOI !**_ Comment je peux espérer que tu me comprennes?!

Il avait déblatéré tout ceci si vite que Thomas eu du mal à le suivre, d'autant plus que son camarade, exaspéré, enclenchait une rapide marche avant. Il le suivi cependant, tentant de lui attraper l'épaule.

-Attend! Je com... De quoi tu veux me parler? Newt! Newt, explique moi!

-Tu ne me crois pas.

-Mais tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

-Et ça t'empêche d'essayer de me comprendre?!

-J'essaie! Dis moi ce que j'aurais du comprendre lorsque tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes!

-La ferme!

Cette fois le blondinet courait à vive allure, en direction, sans que l'on ai peine à le deviner, de sa chambre, tandis que Thomas se stoppa, estomaqué.

A nouveau coincé sous sa couette, Newt se senti stupide, car pour l'occasion son colocataire écrivait sur son ordinateur et s'amusait du comportement enfantin dont l'autre faisait preuve. Et il préféra ignorer la raison. Toujours fut il que Newt ne désirait plus accorder un seul mot à qui que ce soit, trop vexé de s'être -une fois de plus- mal fait comprendre. Pourtant, il avait vécut dans cet endroit, avec ces gens. Les animaux vivaient, les arbres poussaient... Alors quoi? Il rêvait tout ça? Et ce sentiment l'étouffant à chaque fois que ses idées se tordaient pour le brun? Il secoua la tête et se terra d'avantage sous son coussin et y resta un très long moment. Ses _souvenirs_ affluaient en lui en un torrent de sensations. L'écorce des arbres sous ses paumes d'enfants, le sifflement du vent et sa rencontre avec les branchages. Les petites vagues du réservoir d'eau lorsqu'on y puisait de l'eau avec un baquet. Le cri du chien fatigué et agonisant sous ses yeux, le pelage poisseux entourant sa peau ulcérée. Et ce kidnapping. _**Leur**_ kidnapping.

-Hé! Je te dis qu'il y a Minho!

Depuis un moment son camarade tentait de le réveiller, aidé par la présence de l'asiatique. Newt rigola intérieurement. Qu'est ce qui prouvait que l'Asie existait à ce compte la? Pour autant, il ne désirait pas se morfondre tout le reste de sa vie dans un lit, dans le noir, coupé du monde. Il se leva doucement et regarda son grand ami. Son regard lasse inquiéta une nouvelle fois celui qui était à l'origine du dernier caprice du blond, enfin, l'avant-dernier.

-Tu vas bien Newt?

-Oui. Désolé.

Bien sûr, son ami, ne le croyant pas, tenta de le pousser à dire la vérité, en vain. Ils se retrouvèrent à faire un tour dehors, sous le soleil brulant, réapparu depuis la veille, enfin sorti de ses nuages. A y penser, cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun déluge n'avait eu lieu, aucun éclair, aucune goutte d'eau. Bon sang, mais comment pouvez t ils avoir à manger dans des conditions climatiques pareilles?! Pensif, Newt ne pipa mot, marchant à la trace de Minho, incapable d'engager la conversation. En peu de temps Gally les rejoignit et détendis l'atmosphère en colportant des faits et gestes de leurs camarades.

-Mais sinon, avec Thomas, ca se passe mieux?

Newt se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en continuant à regarder ses pieds.

-Honnêtement, vus la vie qu'on nous promet, essayez de vous entendre un minimum, s'amusa le grand blond, ne décrochant aucun sourire. Allez les mecs! Vous déprimez ensemble? On a une équipe sur le coup pour les éruptions solaires, ils nous diront si les risques sont là ou non.

-Le soleil, déclara subitement Newt en levant son regard vers l'astre. Personne ne s'en doutera lorsque ça arrivera. On va... simplement tous mourir. Ici.

Ces paroles choquèrent les deux camarades, le fixant avec étonnement, tout trois immobiles, comme pour stopper le temps et s'ouvrir à une réflexion importante demandant une concentration extrême. Puis un cri les sorti de leur condition.

-Ca vient de là-bas!

Minho repéra l'angle d'un bâtiment qui en cachait un deuxième d'où semblait provenir le cri. Comme Une seule personne, ils se mirent en course pour découvrir l'origine d'un tel affolement, ce cri de panique lancé par une fille. Après cent bons mètres, ils trouvèrent cette jeune fille, une amie à Sonya. A ses pieds un tas de plumes voletait sous la légère brise, blanche à bout noire. Sur le bâtiment, une traîné rougeâtre s'écoulant jusqu'au cadavre d'un oiseau. Son bec énorme pointait le ciel alors que ses ailes se tordaient. Le cou tordu, il ne vivait plus depuis le choc, mais les contractions musculaires donnaient une toute autre impression. La jeune fille cria de nouveau lorsqu'une aile se mit à battre une seconde. Quelques personnes les rejoignaient, curieux ou inquiets. Puis le même événement eu lieu à d'autre endroit. Les garçons se questionnèrent du regard avant de lever le nez en haut et de comprendre que les bruits sourds provenaient des individus volants s'éclatant contre les édifices, en s'écartant de la masse se déplaçant au dessus de leur tête. Des centaines d'oiseaux survolaient le terrain, frôlant les toits, de races différentes, mais principalement blanc et noir, gros ou petits.

Soudain, un son retenti, strident et répétitif, tel une alarme.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?! s'écria Minho.

Personne ne savait quoi faire, ce qu'il se passait, et donc comment réagir au mieux. Puis des adultes arrivèrent et les guidèrent d'urgence dans le dortoir pour prendre une porte inconnue menant à des escaliers descendant au sous-sol. Les trois amis s'y engouffrèrent sans demander leur reste et suivirent les lumières accrochées aux murs, jusqu'à trouver une porte blindée grande ouverte. Ils durent courir encore quelques minutes avant de découvrir une grande salle de réception composée de tables et de chaises pour bien cent personnes. Pour Newt il n'y avait aucun doute: L'éruption s''était répétée, entraînant une nouvelle perte de tout ce qui lui était familier.

-Hé! Newt, c'est la lumière ou t'es blanc comme un linge? s'inquiéta tout de même Minho tout en observant la foule se mouvait autours d'eux.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, trop concentré à écouter ce que disait les blouses blanches à quelques mètres devant. Seulement le capharnaüm ne permettait absolument pas de discerner des phrases entièrement compréhensibles, le forçant à rabattre son attention sur l'asiatique, dont il croisa le regard.

-Quoi?

-Tu te sens bien?

-Oui. Oui, pourquoi?

Le blond ne supportait pas qu'on le rabaisse au rang d'un gamin fragile, surtout à un moment pareil, lorsqu'aucun ne savait se qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Soudain, Newt stoppa sa respiration et ouvrit grand les yeux. Où se trouvait Thomas?!

-Il est pas là. Thomas n'est pas là, remarqua t il pour les deux ne semblant pas intéressé par le sujet.

-Il est forcément là, dit simplement Gally avant de ce tourner vers une adulte. Madame, vous savez si tout le monde est là?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache?! répondit elle froidement. Il y a cinq salles différentes! Tu n'as qu'à le chercher!

Un de ces collègue posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer et prétexta un manque de temps avant de partir rejoindre un petit regroupement plus loin. Se consultants mutuellement du regard, les trois garçons se décidèrent à faire le tour de la salle pour repérer leur camarade. Un groupe d'amies à Sonya discutaient, effrayées, dans un coin, avec, apriori, les seuls autres adolescents, soit Zart, Trevan et Clara. Trés vite il se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas plus de choses, et surtout que Thomas et Sonya se réfugiaient ailleurs.

-En vrai, mec, t'as même pas pensé à ta sœur, tilta Gally en passant une porte indiquant la direction de la salle trois.

Un grand couloir les amena plus loin encore dans les entrailles du site. Ils s'étonnèrent que personne ne les retenait. Marchant tranquillement, des échos indiquaient un fort mouvement au dessus, les inquiétant un peu. Ils débouchèrent plutôt rapidement dans ladite salle suivante, plus spacieuse que la précédente. Pour le coup, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de responsables, mais plutôt des camarades, dont Alby qu'ils repérèrent vite. Accourant à sa hauteur, ils virent le reste de la bande à Sonya, hormis elle-même et Térésa. Chuck se collait fermement à Nick, le plus vieux d'entre eux. Aucun trace de Thomas.

- _ **Il**_ est où?! réclama tout de suite Minho, colérique de chercher la _seule_ personne absente.

-Ils sont parti tous les trois vous chercher. D'où vous venez?

Alby se montra moins froid qu'à l'habitude.

-On a prit le couloir de la salle trois. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe?

-Newt, part chercher ta sœur, ils sont là-bas, indiqua Brenda avant de s'incruster dans le dialogue des deux garçons.

Les deux blonds échangèrent un regard et prirent le couloir de la salle cinq cette fois. Pressé de les trouver, ils couraient, jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement les mirent à terre.

-Q-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! s'empourpra le plus costaud, agacé de ne pas pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre.

"On va tous y rester" fut la seule réponse de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès que le sol se stabilisa de nouveau, ils enchaînèrent la course poursuite et débouchèrent dans une troisième salle, ressemblant globalement à la première, à la différence près qu'enfin Thomas et les deux jeunes filles s'y trouvaient, marchant à leur rencontre. Newt se retînt d'accélérer et prendre le brun dans ses bras, à l'inverse ce fut Thomas le plus tactile, posant une main sur son épaule en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

-On a laissé les autres dans la salle là-bas, il y a tout le monde à peu près. Vous alliez où ?

-Nous vous cherchions, toi, mon frère et Minho, répondit calmement Sonya. Malgré les tremblements il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de dégâts énormes dehors, sinon on aurait entendu un vrai boucan.

Alors qu'elle donnait son point de vue, la jeune fille remarqua la tête baissée et triste de son frangin, probablement en proie à un scénario catastrophique, les poings serrés. Le stresse avait dû être immense pour lui.

-Newt... ?

-Je vais bien, répondit tout de suite le concerné dans l'objectif de ne pas attirer l'attention bien qu'il sentait ses yeux se mouiller peu à peu.

« C'est une nouvelle fin du monde. » Pour lui c'était clair, ça recommençait, encore une fois.

L'extérieur était-il déjà brulé, ou bien noyé ? Y aurait-il des survivants cette fois ci ? Et les maladies ?

Le sol tremblait doucement dans un grondement puissant, au-dessus de leur tête des chocs résonnaient sans pour autant permettre de déterminer l'origine de ces grondements. Les bâtiments s'effondraient ils ?

-Newt ?

Sonya profita du fait que son frère marchait en retrait pour le stopper en lui attrapant le bras, inquiète à son égard. Des frissons le parcouraient de toute part, et ses yeux vagabondaient comme à la recherche des réponses à ses questions. Puis son regard se posa sur le visage de sa sœur, crispé, et il remarqua le sang séché sur sa tempe droite.

-Tu t'es fais mal ?!

-Heu... Oui, je me suis écorché le bras en tombant, en entrant ici. C'est rien de grave, j'ai dû me salir sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle lui tendit le membre en question et dévoila de petites griffures près du coude. Elle lui lança un sourire avant de passer une main dans la chevelure blonde de son frère, tentant à la fois de le rassurer pour sa blessure et pour qu'il se dévoile d'avantage.

-Par contre, tu n'as pas l'air bien, toi. Vraiment. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons tous ensemble.

-A quel prix ? Si la Terre explose à nouveau... Si ça... Si ça recommence... !

-Hé ! Tu veux affoler les autres ? Ils ne nous croient pas, si tu ressors cette histoire maintenant ils vont avoir les choquottes. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Et puis, on a déjà survécut à une fin du monde, qu'est ce qui nous empêche de faire de même avec nos amis ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'était... un véritable enfer.

-On fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Maintenant, Newt, tu ne dois pas inquiéter les autres. Ni moi. On reste soudés et on avance. Regarde-les, ils nous attendent au bout du couloir.

Sonya pointa du menton les adolescents stagnant devant la grande porte de la salle 3. Elle saisit le poignet de son aîné et le conduisit avec elle jusqu'au groupe. Personne ne nota leur isolation et ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs comparses, hormis Newt qui cette fois fut retenu par Thomas -à croire qu'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul.

-Dis... Gally m'a dit ce que tu pensais...

Son sang fit un tour et le blondinet senti ses membres se raidir face à un affrontement qu'il repoussait depuis un moment déjà, l'idée que le brun puisse aborder le sujet le figea instantanément. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte et tente de se détendre.

-« On va y reste », hein ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on va... enfin... que ce soit une sorte de « fin » ?

En un sens, les paroles de Thomas n'étaient pas mieux que celles qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, à propos de ses sentiments.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, _Tom..._ Thomas.

-En dehors de ça, tu te sens mieux, avec moi, je veux dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben, je te sens moins distant qu'avant mais depuis « l'incident » tu ne m'appelles plus par mon surnom, tu me parles moins franchement.

-Je parle comme avant, je crois. Je ne vois pas ce qui change.

Newt racontait un mensonge de plus, incapable d'imaginer une seule seconde sa déclaration en directe, décrire ses émotions et se faire rejeter en un instant. Mais Thomas semblait tellement sincère en discutant ainsi.

-En tout cas, quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras m'en parler.

Une tape sur l'épaule et il l'emmena avec lui rejoindre les autres. Et ils furent absolument tous réunis une fois dans la grande salle. Apriori, les adultes avaient fait passer le mot comme quoi tout le monde serait bloqué dans les souterrains pour quelques heures, le temps que tout soit rétablit en haut. Cependant, on ignorait ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme.

Newt resta calme et silencieux durant les heures passées dans le souterrain. En vérité il se concentrait sur les paroles qu'échangeait un groupe de personnes en blouse blanche. Il saisissait la gravité du sujet, mais pas de quoi il était question réellement. D'un coup, l'un d'eux, un homme, injuria une femme et s'en alla à vive allure. Cette réaction n'indiquait rien de bon, pour le blond, car pour lui cela signifiait le désaccord des scientifiques entre eux. Si ceux soutenant un projet ou une opération se séparent, alors il y a peu de chance que cela finisse bien. Or, pour le coup, dans cet endroit, le centre de chaque chose c'était eux. Lui, ses amis, et les autres adolescents bloqués entre ces murs gigantesques.

Lorsque sa sœur lui parla pour lui changer les idées il lui répondit si sèchement qu'elle s'en offusqua.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus aimable des fois ?

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait voir ? Dis le moi.

-On est au centre d'un projet horrible. C'est un avertissement, on devrait partir d'ici tant que tout le monde est paniqué.

-Tu dis toi-même que l'extérieur est invivable, brulé, dépourvu d'animaux, d'arbres et d'humains en pleine possession de leur capacités.

-Je sais, mais à choisir je souhaiterais mourir en essayant de m'en sortir plutôt que…

Quelques mots de la conversation voisines le heurta un instant, prenant alors conscience de tout leur sens. Ils étaient en réel danger.

Une fois remonté il fut rassuré de voir que rien n'avait été détruits, du moins il semblait, car ils étaient plongés dans un noir profond, dans une nuit sans lune ni étoile, au vent fort et glacial. Ils se déplacèrent tels des pingouins jusqu'au dortoir où chacun prenait la porte menant à l'escalier centrale ou bien une des extrémités de l'aile du bâtiment. Thomas n'avait pas lâché Newt d'une semelle, si bien qu'il monta avec lui, allant jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

-Pourquoi tu me suis _Tommy_ … ?

-Je me disais qu'on pouvait profiter du bazar pour changer de chambre.

Le blond fit des gros yeux. Dormir dans la pièce signifiait dans son lit, et dormir avec Thomas le terrorisé au plus haut point. D'abord, il n'était même pas certain de le supporter.

-Non non non, murmura-t-il, c'est une super mauvaise idée.

-On l'a déjà fait, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-On était plus jeune.

-Pas vraiment.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sous la faible lueur des veilleuses parsemant le couloir. Thomas affichait son air dur et il ne tarderait pas à lâcher une bombe sur son ami, qui de son côté ne trouvait aucune raison plus valable que celle trouvée plus tôt.

-Si tu ne me supporte plus dis-le franchement.

-Tu n'es pas insupportable ! Arrêta tout de suite son camarade. Ce n'est pas le problème ! D'ailleurs je n'ai aucun problème avec t.. ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Sans attendre que son ami se décide, le brun força l'accès à la chambre et élu domicile sur le lit du concerné. Ce dernier n'aurait alors que deux choix : accepter de partager son lit, ou bien dormir sur le sol !

-Descends de mon lit !

-Racontes moi ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas.

Le blond s'apprêtait à l'envoyer promener une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur le deuxième résidant, venu prendre place dans son lit pour commencer un long repos –le lendemain étant un jour libre. Tout de suite il demanda la raison de la présence du brun avec un air trop sérieux.

-Il est venu de son plein gré, moi je lui ai dit de déguerpir.

-Quoi ? Ça vous dérange tant que ça ?

-Ha ! Non, faites ce que vous voulez, si vous avez peur du noir, ce n'est pas mon cas, s'amusa l'autre tout en passant délicatement sous sa couette.

Il y eu alors un long flottement, un de ces moments lourd de silence, où nul ne souhaite bouger d'un pouce, par peur d'une réaction en chaîne. Si Thomas ne le lâchait pas du regard, Newt s'arrangeait pour dévier le sien vers une quelconque masse obscure dans un coin.

-Allez, viens, lui proposa gentiment Thomas. Je ne te gênerais pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir par terre.

-Arrêtes de râler ! Viens je te dis.

Bien qu'horriblement crisper à l'idée d'effleurer la peau de son ami, Newt se décida à s'assoir sur le bord du lit, pour débuter. Il lui fallait quitter ses vêtements –ce que l'autre n'avait pas hésité à faire depuis un moment- et se préparer mentalement à affronter une nuit difficile et les réactions incontrôlables de son corps. Pour remédier un minimum à cela il se raidit comme une branche morte sur le bord de son lit. A ses côtés le brun se recroquevilla sans top dépasser sa propre moitié de matelas. Ils devaient tenir avec 45cm de largeur chacun.

-Tu as assez de place ? S'inquiéta Thomas.

Un petit murmure lui répondit mais il n'en comprit pas vraiment les mots, et imagina que la réponse devait être positive, mais comme Newt restait immobile malgré sa position probablement difficile il se doutait de quelque chose d'autre.

-Est-ce que tu es… gêné ? Ou bien tu as mal quelque part ?

\- La ferme, répliqua sèchement son ami.

Le brun ne chercha pas d'avantage, il savait bien qu'avec le temps il cèderait et s'installerait convenablement, peut-être même se rapprocherait il de lui dans son sommeil. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'emparer de Thomas tandis que Newt peinait à garder son sang-froid. Il n'avait plus autorisé quiconque dans son lit depuis l'invasion de ses sentiments partout dans son corps. Au simple contact de ses pieds contre les jambes chaudes de son camarades, un frisson le parcouru. Il se retenait, et ce n'était pas bon. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer fort. Crispé comme jamais, il tentait de s'endormir et d'ignorer cette boule au ventre, ce point chaud au creux de ses

A son grand étonnement, Newt se réveilla dans le lit, et non à terre ou dans le couloir, chose à laquelle pensait tandis que le sommeil le gagnait. L'obscurité régnait toujours, les volets bien fermés, et sans la moindre once de lumière désignant le levé du jour. Le petit réveil indiquait une heure nocturne, alors pour le moment tout se passait bien. Il souffla un coup et tenta de se décontracter, bien qu'à l'étroit sur le petit morceau de lit. Newt ne comprenait pas par quelle magie le monde ne prenait pas fin, qu'il était simplement là, cherchant le sommeil, presque apaisé, bien qu'en proie à une nouvelle éruption solaire. Son esprit ne conservait pas la possible existence d'une paix, d'un avenir sans aucune hostilité, enfermé entre ses murs gigantesques. Il en oublia presque son camarade, dont il frôla les jambes du bout de ses pieds. Il s'aperçut également qu'il serrait la couette près de lui, de telle sorte qu'il possédait bien plus de la moitié.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Pas même étonné, le blond répondit positivement. La nuit l'apaisait, et il ne se sentait pas la force de faire semblant, de se forcer à être distant et désagréable.

-Tu me rends un peu de couverture ?

-Heu… Ouai.

Newt desserra sa prise afin de lui permettre de prendre une petite longueur de plus.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu froid, tu es bouillant tu sais ? T'as pas mal gesticulé aussi.

-T'as pas dormis ?!

-Pas vraiment, comme je t'ai sentis mal à l'aise je m'attendais à ce que tu me redemande de partir, et finalement tu ne l'as pas fait.

Décidément, ce gars n'avait pas de logique, prêt à passer une nuit blanche dans l'attente qu'on lui précise qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Bon, d'un autre côté, ça n'avait pas dérangé Newt. Ce dernier ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise du tout, presque serein, oubliant ses frayeurs, la nuit l'englobant dans sa couche d'obscurité.

-C'est pas maintenant que je vais te dire de sortir d'ici.

-J'espère bien !

- _Tommy_ …

Newt reprit ses esprits avant de poursuivre sa phrase, à deux doigt de balancer le plus gros secret de son existence. En réalité, la situation lui paraissait tellement désespéré qu'il n'espérait plus rien de ce monde, et révéler ainsi ce qui se cachait au plus profond de lui parut soudainement aussi simple qu'une salutation. Quitte à mourir sous peu, autant vivre à fond, se libérer de tous les fardeaux s'imposant dans sa vie, ouvrir son cœur aux autres.

-Oui ?

Thomas, impatient, attendait la suite, persuadé de l'importance capitale de l'affaire, sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'inédit et dont lui seul aurait le privilège.

-Ben… Enfaite ça n'a plus de sens.

-De quoi ?

-Je veux dire, puisque tout va mal, qu'on va probablement mourir dans très peu de temps, je n'ai plus à me tordre l'esprit.

-Pourquoi on devrait mourir ?

Le brun reprenait son sérieux, l'intonation de sa voix le montrait. Pas seulement inquiet par les dires de son ami, mais aussi résolut à vouloir le comprendre.

-Tu sais… Tu sais que le monde est déjà mort une fois.

-Vous l'aviez dit, Sonya et toi, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, c'est ça ?

-Ouai. Les éruptions solaires ont détruit une majorité de la planète… et ses habitants…

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de se lâcher un peu et se permettre une certaine proximité avec l'autre, en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, entre autre. Newt resta sur son côté, dos à lui.

-Est-ce que tu t'es remis de tout ça ?

Minho avait quelques fois posé la question, mais sans réelle intérêt, ne croyant pas totalement aux dires des deux blonds. Des souvenirs douloureux le rappela à l'ordre des souvenirs qu'il désiraient enfouis au fin fond d'une boite fermé à triple tour et enterré sous des centaines de mètres cubes de terre et de gravas !

-Je crois… qu'on ne se remet jamais tout à fait de ces trucs-là. Mais, c'est maintenant qu'il faut s'inquiéter, de ce qu'il se passe actuellement, non ?

-Heu… Oui… Surement.

- _Tommy,_ tu es le seul à me croire, et j'ai entendu des personnes dire que nos vies courent un grave danger. Certains d'entre nous vont mourir. Il _faut_ s'en aller.

Cette discussion, Thomas la redoutait un peu, incapable de déterminer sa position dans ce conflit entre rester et partir que Newt ressortait perpétuellement depuis quelques mois. Pour lui, n'ayant plus qu'un très vaste souvenir de sa vie avant d'arriver au centre, ne connaissant nullement le monde extérieur, il trouvait difficile d'imaginer quelque chose dehors, dans l'environnement hostile que décrivaient les adultes, ce désert à perte de vue, sans vie, sans nuit…Il voulait croire en la version de son ami, mais celui-ci n'enchantait guère plus sa vision des chose, entre un monde dévasté grouillant d'être humain cinglés et brulant sous le soleil de plomb –déjà qu'eux, dans leur cours ils avaient bien chaud.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut sortir d'ici. I-Ils va y avoir des tests, des évaluations ou je ne sais quoi qui nous grillera le cerveau. Avec Aris on a tendance à espionner un peu...

-Comment ça avec Aris ?

Une pointe d'amertume, le brun n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce garçon, et apprendre une telle amitié avec le blond le dérangeait quelque peu.

-Aris a développé la capacité de se faufiler partout ici, par les conduits entre autre. A nous deux on a conclu que…Est-ce que c'est le moment de tout déballer ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, que tu n'avais plus rien à perdre. Continue.

-Hum… Ouai… Euh… Y'a une maladie dehors, qui ronge les êtres humains, et on est ici pour trouver un remède.

Sans s'en rendre compte, enthousiaste, Newt s'était retourné et, bien que dans le noir, appliquait une gestuelle à chacune de ses explications, amusant son interlocuteur.

-J'ai l'impression que ces trucs super graves dont tu parles t'excite, rigola le brun. C'est quoi cette maladie ? reprit-il avec sérieux.

-On en a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit –il marqua une pause. Les gens deviennent fous et violents. Mais comme ça fait des années que nous cherchons sans le savoir un remède, une avancée technologique, et qu'il y a de moins en moins d'espoirs, on va servir de cobayes sous peu. Ils vont nous tester, nous tuer, nous disséquer. _**Tommy**_ il faut vraiment que tu me crois !

-Je te crois, Newt. Enfin, c'est un peu gros à avaler. Mais je suis là pour te soutenir ! De toute façon, moi aussi je veux voir de l'autre côté de ces murs.

-De l'autre côté ce n'est pas bien mieux. On est dans un endroit perdu. Seuls. Avec très peu de chances de survie. D'un côté ou d'un autre, on est voué à mourir, je crois…

Défaitiste, le blond plomba le moral de son ami qui hésita à poursuivre la discussion. Pour autant il lui fallait à tout prix connaitre la vérité, tout savoir sur ce centre, et l'extérieur, ce passé lui étant inaccessible.

-C'est pas tout, continua-t-il. J'ai une dernière chose à t'avouer.

-Sur le monde extérieur ?

-Non. Sur toi, et moi. Sur… Sur ce que j'ai développé pour toi.

-Expliques moi alors.

Newt ne le voyait pas, pour autant il pouvait parier que Thomas affichait une mine déconfite, persuadé d'entendre quelque chose qui changerait sa vie pour de bon. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, s'il tenait un minimum à lui.

-C'est… hum… compliqué… Disons que…

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir balancer de but en blanc qu'il _l'aimait_ , qu'il était _amoureux_ , mais ces mots ne possédaient que très peu de sens pour ces camarades. Tout le monde aimait tout le monde, de la même manière que l'on aime un morceau de chocolat. Il lui fallait trouver une métaphore, quelque chose d'approximatif mais qui pourrait induire Thomas du bon côté. Avec Minho ça n'avait pas du tout fonctionné.

-Tu vois… l'eau ! L'eau c'est quelque chose de très important, non ? C'est vital. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut avoir régulièrement, tu vois ?

-Tu comptes m'offrir de l'eau ? Ou un liquide ?

-Pas du tout… désespéra le blond. Tu vois à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu puisses me comprendre et me croire ?

-Oui.

-Ben tu passes au-dessus de tout ça. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es ma raison de vivre, mais c'est symboliquement ça.

-Tu… ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

Persuadé que par les mots il ne parviendrait à rien, Newt se décida à tâtonner à l'endroit présumé ou la tête de Thomas se tenait. Il toucha son menton, et glissa sur sa joue. Visualisent l'endroit qu'il visait réellement, il approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprit, le brun ne sut pas s'il devait réagir ou non et comme la bouche de son camarade faisait pression, il tenta de l'imiter, cela durant plusieurs secondes. Puis Newt extériorisa tout son stresse en expirant un grand coup. Emporté par sa passion, et désirant du plus profond de son âme montrer à Thomas avec quelle ferveur il tenait à lui, il aventura une main sous son sweat pour caresser son torse. A ce contact, Thomas eu le réflexe de venir saisir les épaules de l'autre, sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements.

Dans son élan, Newt entremêla leur jambes et se colla à lui, permettant à son visage de se glisser au creux du cou de celui à qui il pensait nuit et jour depuis un certain temps, y déposant des baisers ardents. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin, il le savait, c'était dangereux de tout dévoiler d'un coup, d'encercler Thomas avec ses émotions inédites, pourtant il mourrait d'envie de faire plus, beaucoup plus !


End file.
